When Love Comes
by The Benign Loric
Summary: John finds his love in Paradise, Ohio but then leaves her back there and he loves Sarah Hart for who he really is but time comes when its Sarah who needs to save John.. Marina seeks refuge in the arms of Number Eight but she had doubts if she really had her love for Eight or for another person


**my first fanfic :) its a Four and Sarah fanfic so it'd be nice if you're going to review on this and I don't Ship FourSix sorry about that I ship Sam and Six... sorry to disappoint you but there's some Four and Six thing coming in here. THERE ALRIGHT I SPOILED IT! lol but anyways here it is **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all rights reserved to James Frey and Jobie Hughes**

* * *

**John's POV  
**

It was time I have to leave Paradise,Ohio after this battle I'm prepared that the Mogadorians would attack me in time so I have to stay On The Run but one thing I'm not prepared to leave behind is every memory I have like Henri's memory in here.. its his final resting place and all he left me is a letter and the forged documents he created..  
And also one person I'm not ready to leave behind is the person I've loved for as long as I've known.. Sarah Hart... I'm in love with her and for all I knew she's the person who I will loved for all of eternity

"John I want to come with you" Sarah said crying wrapping her arms around me  
"You can't you're gonna have to wait for the right time.. when Lorien finally breathes and be restored to life I promise I'm going to try and come back for you and take you to Lorien" I said kissing her head  
"I'd try to wait, But Promise me you'll come back" She said looking up at me I frowned  
"I will I'll try to come back if I'm still alive" I said Then I kissed her one last time and said  
"I love you Sarah" Then she looked down  
"I love you too John" then she pulled away  
"I'll come back for you I promise" I said then I joined Sam and Six at the truck

"And off we go" Sam said starting the truck and driving away from Paradise, away from Sarah and away from the place I've learned to love I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Sarah there looking at the truck as it sped away her eyes full of tears as she cried a pain in my heart buries itself like the way my scar buries itself in my ankle I looked at Sarah one more time and saw that she's wiping her tears away then I tried not to focus on Sarah much and tried to find out what's happening even more in this place

Then Sam hit the brakes hard and we almost bumped our heads on the dashboard  
"At least drive a little safer?" Six asks then she wore her seatbelt and settled down properly  
"We have to eat first" Sam says starting the car again as the engine died out when Sam lets go of the clutch  
"Eat? we're like FBI's most wanted criminals unless you wanna eat prison food then go" Six says Sam frowns  
"Go easy on Sam Six! he's just a newbie not used to running away" I defend Sam and Six rolled her eyes  
"Fine" then Sam drove away to the nearest diner then she disguised as a punk and ordered some food for me and for Sam then she came back in the truck  
"Here its not enough but at least its food" she said then she took the wheel from Sam and drove away we ate in peace without making sound and BK begging me for food I gave the rest of my food to him and he ate it without any complaints

"Six?" Sam asks she disappears using her invisibility then Sam hesitates and shuts up  
"Well Six he's trying to tell you something" then she shushed me.. up ahead I saw Mogadorian scouts preparing to ambush us and Six disappeared she jumps out of the car and we did the same she took my hand and Sam's then we disappeared then Six reappears in a minute and she was stabbed in the back by a Mogadorian she tries to fight back but she couldn't then Sam carried her to the truck while I fought the Mogadorian and we hid inside an abandoned house with all the locks secured

"Six? Six!" Sam shouts trying to wake her up I took my Chest and put the Healing Stone on her back and then she grunts but still unconscious  
"Six? are you alive?" Sam asks I could tell he's about to cry, Then I put the Stone over the cut again but still nothing happened she just grunts and is still unconscious

* * *

**Oh no? What's going to happen to Six? **


End file.
